I'm in Love with my Bestfriend's Brother
by thelastdeatheaterlozy
Summary: Agrona is best friends with Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, but what happens when her feelings for Al's older brother, James, grow after a interesting encounter on the Hogwarts Express?
1. Prologue The Start of it All

Just a note:

Agrona Dùbhghlas

Pronunciation:

A-GRONE-a Douglas

Author notes will be at the end of chapters if there at all. I will tell you if they're important (like I won't update because I'm away/-insert other excuse- ect.) if they aren't you can just skip my ramblings.

**_Prologue – The start of it all: My school life and my Friendships. My love life will have to wait._**

**First**

"Ag…ron…a Dub…glass?"

I think that's me. No one can ever say my name, I guess that's what you get when your Pa's Irish and your Mam's Scottish. They shouldn't have moved to England, or they should have moved earlier, maybe then I would have got a normal name. However, I got the strangest name they could think of. My cousins are the lucky ones. My Mam's sister married this millionaire American wizard, and they had five kids, FIVE! I don't even have one sibling, and each of them get four! Moreover, they got normal names too: Sue, Tom, Sarah, Peter and Kyle Smith, the lucky buggers!

These thoughts were what were going through my mind as I walked up to the stool, and as I sat down, I looked at the professor in front of me.

"It's A-grone-a Douglas," I tell the plump, squat woman standing beside me, pronouncing my name like the English one, only a small hint of my Hybrid Scottish-English-Irish accent. She reminded me of a pumpkin, not a scary one you get on Allhallows' eve, but a nice, friendly one… If you can get friendly pumpkins. I'll have to ask Pa about that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear!" The woman apologises cheerfully, a happy smile on her face as she places a dusty old hat on my head. I frowned slightly, but nearly fell off the stool when the dusty old hat spoke to me.

'Hmm, another Dùbhghlas, father and mother were both Slytherin… Pureblood… you're sly, cunning, like they were, but you're loyal too, good at finding things… Hufflepuff or Slytherin…that is the question.'

I hoped I was in Slytherin, Mam and Pa would be proud, but they would be proud no matter what. They're purebloods, my parents, but before the war were 'blood traitors'. They sided against Voldemort, as they didn't believe what he did.

"I'll put you in SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled as I stood up, taking off the hat and handing it to the kind professor and making my way to the closest end of the Slytherin table. There I sat as I watched people get sorted into each house, the other girls that had been sorted into Slytherin gave me a wide birth, I didn't know why, maybe it was my socks. I quite liked them; the left was bright yellow with blue ice creams on it, whereas the right was neon green with a rainbow on it. You could see them clearly, and I didn't bother to hide them. I like my socks.

That was when I realised the hall had gone silent. I glanced up to see a pale, lanky, 11 year old boy with jet-black hair and bright green eyes walking towards the Slytherin table. I smiled at him, but frowned slightly when no one clapped. It was unusual, as everyone normally did, even when a child became a Slytherin, so why should this boy be different. Then I heard it, a Gryffindor had started to clap, slowly at first but then everyone else joined in. I glanced over to the boy that had started it. He looked stunned, but then his faced stretched into a smile, then a grin, his spectacle-covered eyes lighting up. I could tell even from here they were closely related, probably brothers, even if they looked different.

My gaze drifted back to the boy, who now sat across from me, a small smile on his face. I grinned at him, "'Ello, I'm Agrona Dùbhghlas, but call me Gore, or whatever else you want to shorten it to." I told him, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

His smile grew slightly as he shook it. "I'm Albus Potter, call me Al, 'kay?"

"Potter… I recognise that name… Potter… Oh! You must be Harry Potter's son. My Mam and Pa speak well of him, say I wouldn't be at 'Ogwarts without him. I suppose you don't want to talk 'bout him, tho'. What lesson you most looking forward to?" I asked him, changing the subject.

He grinned "Probably Potions or Defence, not sure which I prefer though."

I shrugged "I'm more of a Magical Creatures fan myself, Mam runs a Zoo sort of thing where she studies the animals, it's great, but I think the most interesting will be Muggle Studies."

"Muggle Studies is stupid; we shouldn't have to learn it." I heard a cold voice say from next to me. A boy with slicked-back Bleach-blond almost white hair was the owner of the voice.

I frowned "Is that your opinion or your parents?" I ask, curious on why he would say that.

This made him chuckle. "My dad's not mine. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Agrona Dùbhghlas. Come from that sort of family, eh, don't worry, we all have family members like that. This is Al Potter. Let's eat, shall we?"

My friends, that conversation marked the start of the best friendship I've ever had, and ever will have. Al, Scorp (as we later came to know him by, much to his disdain) and I were inseparable from that moment on.

A/N: So this is the prologue to my new story. In case you didn't know my other story 'Doctor, but Doctor Who' is being stopped, I'm bored of it, and don't like it anymore. This one WILL be updated regularly (it is the summer holidays after all, I have nothing better to do), and I WILL keep updating no matter how many reviews I get. I hope you like it, and **I am looking for someone to check over this story, checking how readable, ect it is, so if you're interested, PM me.**

Also, Gore will speak with an accent at first, if you find it hard to understand here:

Mam: Mum

Pa: Dad

'ello: Hello

'bout: about

'Ogwarts: Hogwarts

tho' : Though

and I am English, I will spell things the English way, and will not change that, so 'recognise' and other words like it will NOT be spelt with a z, and Colour and other words will have a u.


	2. Chapter 1 Our Shenanigans

Thank you so much, because of the quick reaction, I decided to update again, enjoy :)

_**Chapter 1 – Our shenanigans throughout the years**_

**First**

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Miss Dùbhghlas, what have you done this time." The voice of our headmistress, Professor McGonagall, floated round the office Al, Scorp and I were standing in, looking sheepishly at our shoes. Mr Filch, yet again, was the reason we were standing here, it wasn't our fault this time, honest! He's a mean old fart, Mr Filch, and I'm surprised that he hasn't died yet. We were surprised about his cat, Mrs Norris too, but we kinda put our foot in that one.

"They've gone and butchered my poor, defenceless Mrs Norris!" Mr Filch wheezed out, and if he had emotions, he would be sobbing. Al and I have a theory that he lost all his emotions during the many, many, MANY years he's worked for Hogwarts, cleaning after a bunch of 'bloody, rotten kids'. His words, not mine.

"We didnae BUTCHER Mrs Norris, we just 'appened across her corpse in the girl's loos, and Mr Filch discovered us tryin' tae figure out how to tell him" I told the woman in front of us, "'onest, Professor!"

"And what were you two young boys doing in the girl's bathroom, may I ask?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"We only went in 'cause Gore screamed, we were waiting outside for her." Al inputted. "We're not the type to just hang around in girl's toilets, professor."

However, our arguments ruled as not valid, the woman sentenced us to a month of detention every Monday, Friday and Saturday. This was the first set of detentions we got that year, but not the last; we seemed to have a knack at getting ourselves into situations that we really ought not to be in. It was never our fault, well, not really.

**Second**

"Bye-Bye, Sweet pea! Have you got everything?" That's my Mam; her scotch accent's thick, just like my Pa's Irish one, even though we've been in England since I was two, that's ten years now, in case you're wondering. I turned twelve this summer, July 23rd, I'll be a teenager next year! "Have a nice time; don't forget to owl us about the Christmas holidays!"

"Ok, Ma, I will. Look after Toothless and Venom for me, 'kay?" Toothless was a small un-identified species somewhere between a cat and a tiger. As the name suggests, he is, in fact, toothless. Unfortunately, however close he was to a cat he wasn't aloud back into Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, the head, had pointed out that it didn't matter what species Toothless was, he still terrorised the school. She also told me, and I quote, "Even if I can't get rid of a certain menace that gives Peeves a run for his money, I can get rid of her cat." I mean the nerve of that woman! I am no menace, just because I accidently set the dungeons on fire, and accidently gave Madam Pomfrey an extra couple tens of students, Al, Scorp and myself included, does NOT make me a menace. Venom was my snake. Again, we're not sure of an exact species, all we know is he's green, and big, and venomous, but that doesn't stop me loving him.

I hugged my mum, before turning to my dad. "Pa, look after her. Make sure she doesnae get herself into any trouble with the animals, and don't test your potions on yourself, we donea want another incident do we?"

It was September 1st, the first day of my second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Al Potter was yelling to me, waving his arms franticly as he stood by a carriage beside a bored-looking Scorp Malfoy. I sighed and rolled my eyes at my parents, apologising before giving them both a quick hug and kiss on the cheek (wrinkling up my nose when I felt my father's stubbly beard rub against my cheek), before running over to Al.

"Hey, Al, Scorp, How was your holiday?" I asked him, grinning at him, and then pulling him into a hug.

"It was great!" He grinned back at me, before pulling back and letting me pull Scorpius into a similar hug, one that he did not return as enthusiastically as Al had. Scorp was never one for hugging in public, even if it was his best friend.

I rolled my eyes, before letting go, and picking up my Trunk, then I walked with my two best, and only, friends onto the Hogwarts express, were we continued our seven-year journey through our education.

**Third**

"Al~ Albus~" I sung merrily. "Help me ~Please~ I'll do your Arithmancy home work if you just let me copy your potions answers!"

"Gore, as much as I'd love to have you do my homework for me, I don't DO Arithmancy. I have Magical Creatures with you, you have Arithmancy with Scorp."

I pouted. "But I haven't done the Magical Creatures homework yet either… Wait! We had HOMEWORK. What was it? Al~" I complained.

"For Merlin's sake, Gora, Shut the hell up!" Scorpius commanded me from beside Al. We were in the common room, doing, well, trying, to do our homework.

I pouted more. "But Scorp, Al won't help me!"

"No, he won't let you copy off him. It's different from helping."

"Then will YOU let me copy off of you?" I grinned, hoping they'd get fed up of me soon and give in, like always. This made him sigh, before he slapped a piece of parchment down on the table in front of me.

I grinned up at him. "I love ya, Scorp. You're much nicer than Al." I told him, before starting to scribble down the potions.

"I resent that!" was Al's reply, sounding hurt.

"'Ello there! Welcome to the first match of the house Quidditch tournament, with me, your commentator, Gore Dùbhghlas. The first match this year is Slytherin verses Hufflepuff, and even though I'm meant to stay impartial, I think you all know who I'll be rooting for.

Here come the teams now, In Hufflepuff there is their captain, Smith, then there's Cadwallader, Summers, Sandich, Macmillan, Watkins and McEvans. And now, the dashing, brave, heroic-"

I was cut off from my commentating by Professor Longbottom telling me to tone it down.

"Sorry 'bout that folks. Here are the Slytherin team, Montague, their captain, then Potter, Malfoy, Goyle, Bletchley, Zabini and Veldern."

This was my second year as commentator for Quidditch, I had to find something to do so Al and Scorp being in the team didn't outshine me, and because of my considerably good skills at testing gravity every time I got on a broom (Al would tell you it's falling. It's not.) I chose this.

"The Quaffle has been thrown, the game has started, and it's Slytherin in possession! Potter to Veldern, Veldern to Montague, Montague back to Potter, Potter shoots and Oh! Ten points to Slytherin! IN YOUR FACE LO- sorry, professor."

After about another twenty minutes the score was 100 – 70 to Slytherin, and it was just after Hufflepuff had scored their seventh goal that Scorp dived for the snitch. Al and our other chasers had taken some blows from bludgers sent by the Puffs, but our beaters had sent double the amount back.

"And Malfoy's spotted the snitch, and with Watkins hot on his tail he's diving towards the ground! Oh and Potter scores bring the score up to 110 – 70 to Slytherin. MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, SLYTHERIN WINS! IN YOUR FACE HUFFLEPUFF!" The Slytherins in the stands were cheering, but so were the others. A lot of the resentment towards Slytherin had disappeared after the war, that was good, and everyone cheered after a good Quidditch game like today.

**Forth**

"Hello, my beautiful best friends!" I sang as I jumped into the compartment, and onto Al and Scorp, capturing the two of them into a hug. "And how are you on this fine feathered evening?"

"Fine… Feathered… Evening?" I heard a voice that did not belong to Albus or Scorpius, as it was much too feminine (even though it's known throughout the school that they were really girls in disguise.) I looked up to find the owner of the voice, and found it to be none other than Miss Lily Luna Potter. I grinned and got up, pulling her into a hug and grinning lazily at her two friends. They were all second year Gryffindor, and made up half of the Gryffindor girls.

"Hello my beautiful little Lily flower!" I smirked, "I hope Al and Scorp didn't give you and your poor parents too much trouble this year. I would include James in that, but I think he was probably helping them, rather than stopping them. Some responsible older brother you have. I wish I could have come round, you know I love seeing you, but ever since we moved back to Ireland, I haven't seen my parents for the whole year. You know how they can get."

While Lily and I caught up, Al and Scorp went to change, and when there was absolutely nothing more to talk about she left with her friends to go change and find some other friends.

In the now empty compartment, I took the chance to change into my Slytherin uniform. I drew the blinds and shut the door, hoping no one would come in.

Puberty had done wonders for me, if I do say so myself. What had previously been unruly long wavy brown hair was now sleek, straight and cut to rest above my shoulders, with layers framing and shaping my face, making the round shape look slimmer. I had lost all my baby fat on my body and face, and now had a pair of decent C-cup boobs, of which I was proud. My waist went in a nice amount, and my hips went out again, but not too much so that they outweighed my breasts. My legs were longer and more toned from working out 'the Muggle way' with my dad on treadmills and cross-trainers. It may sound vain, but I like my body, I'm not unhappy with it like most Muggle girls and witches. Don't get me wrong though, I don't spend half my life admiring myself in the mirror, and I do have things I'd like to change, the colour of my eyes, for one, they're a muddy brown shade, and my bushy black eyebrows for a second.

My accent, I'm afraid has toned down an awful lot, and now I sound like I'm English as the rest of my friends, a fact that my parents tease me about mercilessly.

I had changed my jeans into my school skirt, and had just finished taking off my tee shirt when James burst into the compartment. I blushed scarlet and let out a small yelp before grabbing the nearest things and chucking them at his head. As I tried to find my school shirt, I realised that he was holding it in his hands whilst staring at me, a small blush on his face. I watched as he gulped lightly, before stepping closer. He handed me my shirt; which I put on quickly; before looking down at me. He stepped closer again, leaning down towards me, his eyes on my lips.

My breathing hitched and slowed as I waited. It seemed like forever, but after only a few moments his lips reached mine and touched them lightly, and then, Al and Scorp burst into the room. James drew away from me quickly and turned to Al. He said something, but I was a daze. My face felt hot and it felt and sounded like they were in water. I was only snapped out of it when I heard the compartment door shut and I realised that it had been James' doing.

That was my first encounter with James Sirius Potter, my best friend's older brother. Whenever I had spent time at the Potter residence he had locked himself in his room, and I never knew why. I assumed he just disliked me.

First chapter DONE. :D tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 2 An innocent attraction

_**Chapter 2 – An innocent attraction**_

**Fourth **

It was the Christmas holidays and somehow between us, Al, Scorp, Mr and Mrs Potter and I had managed convinced my over-bearing parents to let me stay at the potter house this holiday. This had many benefits; I can spend the holiday with the whole Potter-Weasley clan, which always proved to be funny, eventful and just generally amazing. I can also see Scorp, as he was aloud to stay too, as there was going to be another 'respectable pureblood' there with the 'blood-traitors and mudbloods'. That was what his grandfather had said, anyway. His mother and father were happy enough to accept; Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were now on good terms. However, it also has its downfalls; namely James Sirius Potter. We had not spoken in the three months following the train incident, and had only encountered each other once. It had ended badly, after bumping into each other in the hallway, then staring with wide eyes we both walked off in the direction we came. He was late for his lesson, and I hid in the girl's dormitory until Alexia Windoff, one of the girls I shared my dorm with, had let Rose Weasley into the room. After Alexia left, Rose managed to coax me out of my bed with chocolate and a romance novel that she promised that I 'would be hooked on after the first page'. I was. This was when I spilled everything to her, and now we have grown close, her telling me about her little crush on a certain best friend of mine. Not Al, which would be creepy as they're cousins and all, but the beach-blond, grey-eyed Scorpius Malfoy.

On the last day of term, we piled onto the Hogwarts Express with every one else going home this year. I sat with Al and Scorp, and Rose, Hugo and Lily, all claiming that they had no friends here this year, later joined us. James was avoiding me again, so he didn't sit with Al and his family as he usually did.

"Hey, Rose, I'm bored, wanna go for a walk?" I asked the other two girls, grinning. I would have asked Al and Scorp, but they were occupied with an intense game of wizard's chess, and Lily and Hugo were playing Exploding snap. I had just finished the novel she gave me, and she had just woken up from nap.

"Sure," came her reply, "where too?"

I shrugged, but took her hand and pulled her up, before linking our arms and skipping out of the compartment and down the hall, talking and giggling with her as she rolled her eyes at my childish antics.

"So, Gore, any updates on the you and James situation?"

"What situation, Rose, there's nothing to update on, just the near kiss and running into each other."

"But surely you know something more about your feelings about this, last time I checked you were confused about it."

"I still am, Ro, every time Al or someone else mentions him I get this tingling in my stomach, and when I see him I feel like I'm going to vomit, but I still find myself thinking about him a lot. And I can't seem to figure out what went on with the kiss." This made Rose Giggle. "Don't you laugh at me, Rose Weasley, or would you like me to tell Scorp about your HUGE crush on him?"

"You wouldn't," She warned.

"Oh, I would and you know it" She attacked me then, and I started running away. When I got a good deal of distance on her, I ducked into the nearest compartment, which just happened to be seating Fred Weasley and James Potter.

"Oh… uh, Hi." I said nervously. "Sorry, Rose is trying to kill me, is it cool if I hide here for a bit?" I grinned, directing the question more towards Fred, who though I got on with, I was still uncomfortable around for the fear of him having James with him.

"Yeah, sure Gore, have a seat." Freddy replied, grinning easily. I sat next to him, trying not to meet James' eyes. "So what did you do this time?"

"I threatened to tell Sc… it doesn't matter."

"Alright then, fancy a chocolate frog?"

I grinned, "Sounds like a plan." Taking the cardboard covered chocolate sweet I opened it, making sure the chocolate frog didn't hop away as I did. I glanced at the card and chuckled, Harry Potter's face grinned up at me shyly, before waving.

It was then the Rose burst into the compartment. "AHA! I've got you now!"

"Rosie. Let's not do anything too rash, I was only kidding." I tried to calm her down, but it was too late. She was coming towards me, and the only option I had was to duck away as she lunged at me laughing. However, due to my extreme clumsiness, I ended up straight in the lap of James, who looked down at me, his expression hard to read. Rose ended up on Fred, and the two of them started laughing their heads off, watching the awkward tumble I took onto James.

I bolted up. "Uh, sorry, Rose, lets go, I need to uh… ask Scorp something about the potions." I rushed the broken sentence out before running out the room, Rose following reluctantly behind me.

**James**

I looked up at Fred, surprised and slightly irritated as he laughed at me. Agrona had just bolted out, and it had only increased my worry that she really didn't like me. Fred knew exactly how I felt about my brother's friend, and there he was, just sitting there laughing. Agrona was beautiful to say the least. She was charming, funny, sweet, caring, everything I could want. I would have gone for her before now if it weren't for who her friends were. I could have gotten her, too, I was James Potter, I was the 'ladies man' of Hogwarts, and this fourteen-year-old girl had just turned up and changed everything.

It had started on the train to school this year. The last time I had seen her she was the scrawny best friend of my brother, that I wanted nothing to do with, but when I walked in on her, she had changed so much, she was attractive, beautiful curves and not too skinny. I don't know what would have happened if Al and Scorpius hadn't walked in. I would have kissed her, and everything would have gotten very bad, very fast. Not only was she two years younger than me, she was Al's best friend, and he wouldn't take kindly to me kissing her.

It was going to be tough for me, having Agrona staying for the Christmas break, and Fred and I both knew it. Being my best friend, Fred had been the first, and only, person I had gone to after the train incident, and after I was late to class, apparently looking flustered, he knew why. I was sixteen, and after seeing her topless some of my thoughts about her haven't exactly been the cleanest, so when she fell onto my lap, well, it's going to get even worse.

Fed had calmed himself down now. "You've got it bad mate, you can't even speak to her, James Potter, the guy who can have any and every girl can't even speak to someone he's known since he was thirteen!"

I shook my head. "I can have anyone but her, she's Al's best mate! I can't just go for her; Al would kill me if I messed it up."

"You already have mate, you need to tell her soon, or you'll regret it."

**Agrona**

"Agrona Dùbhghlas? You've grown so much!" That was the first thing Mrs Potter said to me as I walked through the door with the rest of the Potter-Weasley kids and Scorp. "My! Look how beautiful you are now, just like your mother!" was the second. After smothering me in a bone-crushing hug she turned to Lily and Rose, gushing about how much they had changed two, even though she saw them during the summer.

"Now, Ginny, leave the poor kids alone so they can get settled." Mr Potter chuckled, hugging his wife.

"Its fine Mr Potter and it's nice to see you both again. Thank you for letting me stay with you this Christmas." I responded, going into polite mode, as I always did when talking to someone's parents.

"It's a pleasure Agrona, and please, like we always tell you, it's Harry and Ginny, none of this formal stuff, it makes me feel as if I'm about to get told off by McGonagall again!" Harry chortled. "You'll be sharing with Lily and Rose, if that's ok. With everyone here we don't have enough space for everyone to have their own room."

Even though the Potters were rich, they, unlike other wizarding families, didn't flaunt it. The Potter's home was quaint, but small by no standards, there was just so many people coming, that even in a mansion not everyone would fit.

"That's fine, Mr… Harry. I'll go start to unpack if that's ok."

"Ok, Agrona, here, James will show you to your room." Ginny beckoned James over from talking to his Aunt and Uncle, Ron and Hermione. He gave me a small smile before picking up my trunk and starting up the stairs.

I followed him up three flights of stairs before he stopped at a room at the end of the corridor. The house had five floors, the first was the kitchen and dining room, and it was underground and the smallest floor. The next was all the living rooms, and then there were the adult's bedrooms on the third floor. All the children's rooms were on the fourth, and then the fifth was the attic, where the children's hang out room was fully decked out with everything you could think to need over the holidays to keep yourself entertained.

He opened the door and walked in. Rose and Lily were still downstairs, so we were alone. Once he set my case on the bed nearest the door, he turned and looked at me.

"I…" we both started

"You go first," I told him.

"Oh, it's not really important; it's just about in September, on the train." He told me. Oh god, this was where he's going to go 'sorry for walking in on you, and then nearly kissing you, turns out I don't like you, so leave me alone, ok?'.

"It's fine. I understand, I should have locked the door, sorry you had to walk in on that." I said quickly.

"No, it's not that, I-I, well," It was as if he didn't know how to finish this sentence. We were standing closer now, he having taken a step forward during his fumbling for words.

"James? Wha-" his lips against mine cut me off, they were soft, the kiss was only soft, but it was there, and I think it surprised us both. I could feel my cheeks heating up. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he hardened the kiss slightly, more sure of himself now. Sometime during this my arms had snaked themselves around his neck without my permission. It was only when Hermione called my name that we broke apart, I looked at James wide eyed, and he looked down at me. His lips were plumper, only slightly, and only noticeable if you had been looking. I suppose mine were too, and my face felt like it was on fire.

"I know we shouldn't do this, because of Al and all, but I really like you, Agrona, and to be honest I don't care what he thinks, but it's all up to you to decide. Now go, Aunt Hermione will get annoyed if you keep her waiting." After he said that to me he gave me a gentle push towards the door. Recovering, I opened it and walked out, going downstairs to see what Mrs Weasley wanted.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed, hugging her.

"I was just dropping of Venom and Toothless, I know how much you miss them, and I've already asked Mrs Potter if you can have them here for the holiday. She said its fine, as long as Venom is kept in his cage."

I beamed again "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged her again, and then hugged Ginny, who was standing beside Hermione.

"I have to go now sweetie, take care of yourself, and don't cause Ginny or Hermione any trouble, ok?" She handed me my pets, before disapperating.

I smiled and walked back to my room, eager to let toothless out. When I got there, James was gone, only a little note on my bed saying 'Think about it' in his messy scrawl.

I sighed, I needed to talk to Rose about this, but that could wait. I turned around, picking up toothless, and went to find Al and Scorp. It wasn't until later, when I was thinking about the kiss that I realised that we had left the door open, but when we left, it was closed.

* * *

A/N: :O who knows about the kiss? Moreover, please **tell me if this is moving too fast,** It's going to slow down now, but I wanted to get the development out of the way so we could get onto the action. Also, don't worry, they're not going to do anything worse than kissing, yet, she is only fourteen after all. **What lengths of chapters do you want, are these OK? **The next chapter's 3,500 words, so it's longer, I can break it up if you want.

**Please put any criticism in your reviews, and point out any spelling or grammar mistakes. J**

**In the last chapter there were mistakes, I'm not going to fix them, but between some of them there should have been breaks. I'm going to put *** for time skips now, and a line between the story and A/N's. sorry :/  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Arguments and a Surprise

**_Chapter 3 – Arguments and a surprise_**

**Christmas Holidays – Day 1**

The Potter's kitchen is one of the biggest rooms in the house. It takes up half a floor, and the 'formal dinner table', as Ginny calls it, is in the dining room that takes up the other half. That table can seat probably thirty people comfortably. The kitchen houses a smaller table on the opposite side to the actual kitchen area. This table is smaller, fitting twenty. It's still big, sure, just not as big as the other one. I suppose the Potter-Weasley clan need big tables though, as counting everyone in the Potter-Weasley family, there are twenty-five of them all together, and if you include Teddy Lupin, Scorp and Me there are twenty-eight. This Christmas not everyone was staying the whole time. Percy and his family were going to 'pop in' when they could, Bill, Fleur and their family were coming on Boxing day, as they were spending Christmas with Fleur's family in France, and Charlie was staying at the reserve, but would join us when Bill came on Boxing day, the only day he could get off apparently. However, Ron had told Al, Scorp and I it was just so that he could keep away from Molly, who would bug him about settling down. Therefore, there was still a pretty full house on Christmas, with eighteen of us.

This was why I was grateful to get a moment of peace, even though it was at half five in the morning. I was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of black coffee steaming in front of me as I read the Quibbler in my pyjamas. Let me tell you this now, my Pyjamas consist of one of my dad's tee shirts and a pair of short-shorts, even in winter, which is why when James Sirius Potter walked through the door and peered over my shoulder at what I was reading, I screeched.

"Agrona," He hissed, pressing a hand over my mouth "do you want to wake up the whole house?"

I was annoyed at his hand over my mouth, so I did the first think that came to my head. I licked it.

"Grona, was that really necessary?" He asked me, sitting next to me at the table. "Why are you up so early anyway, and not that I'm objecting, but what are you wearing?"

I sighed, "Yes, it was extremely necessary. You shouldn't come in here and scare me, especially at half five in the morning! I'm up because I couldn't sleep, and funnily enough, these are my pyjamas." I looked at him for the first time, he was in his pyjamas too, which consisted only of a pair of deep red bottoms with gold Snitches and Quaffles printed on them. "It's not like yours are any better."

As I told him this I was trying not to stare at his chest, but I seemed to be failing miserably as my eyes kept getting drawn down there. He is a Quidditch player, so I shouldn't be surprised at his muscles, but let me tell you, they were amazing, there was even a defined v-shape pointing down. It was no wonder many girls would die to have him.

"Yes, but only three people in this house aren't related to me, and this is my house, I have every right to walk around in my pyjamas. You are not related to anyone in this house, nor do you own it, so you have no reason to be wearing practically nothing." I raised my eyebrow at this.

"You are not my Pa, James, nor are you my brother, you have no right to tell me what to wear, and anyway, I thought you weren't complaining!"

"Grona, please, just go upstairs and change. Just go."

"Fine!" I slammed the Quibbler down on the table and stormed upstairs to change, muttering to myself about James bloody Potter.

After the ordeal last night of James kissing me, he had left me very confused. I had been up all night thinking about what would happen if I agreed to him. I didn't even know what he wanted, if he want to date, casually snog every once in a while, or what. Whatever he wanted, I knew we would have to keep it from Al, and everyone else; no one would approve of it, and to be honest, even I doubted weather or not it was a good idea. If we argued and ended up hating each other it would be incredibly awkward, seeing as I was best mates with his brother. The whole knight I was asking myself what I had gotten into, and what I would do about it, so him now telling me what to do at six in the morning was not putting my mind at ease. He had avoided me for a long time, and the first proper conversation we have is an argument about what I was wearing. It just wasn't right.

When I had pulled on a pair of jeans and a vest top, I stalked downstairs again, only to find him sitting drinking my coffee. He looked up as I entered, then looked guiltily down at the half-drunken coffee.

"It was getting cold." He told me

"That doesn't mean you should drink it." I replied icily. I was not happy; my good morning had gone down the drain quickly when he appeared.

"Oh, come on, Grona, don't be like that. I'm sorry OK?"

"You think that a cup of coffee and making me change is making me like this? That's not what's stressing me out! What's stressing me out is that you kiss me unexpectedly then expect me to make some big decision when I don't even know what you want or how to react! What about Al and the rest of your family, how would the react?" My voice was raised now, and that made James shush me.

"Grona, we can talk about this, just not here, please, just come with me and we can talk about it, and you can shout at me all you want."

I sighed as he stood up, taking me hand. He led me up the stairs to what looked like a library.

"Grona, I know you're upset, and confused, I am too. I don't know what I want really, I just know that you have something to do with it. I don't care about Al, and the rest, they can know, I don't want to hide it from them!"

"James, please, just give me some time, I need to think about it. You know as well as I do Al wont like it, and neither will Scorp. They're like brothers to me, and I don't want this to get in the way of that!"

"What do you want to do then, just not tell them about the kiss, just forget about it all together? I don't want to do that, Agrona, we could at least try it out, see where it goes, if you want to stop or it doesn't work out we can just go back to normal!"

"But we can't, James, you know that as well as I do!" I was shouting now, annoyed that he wouldn't just let it be. "Neither of our families would approve either, you're two years older than me. You're sixteen and I'm fourteen, no one would approve!"

"You're only assuming they wouldn't. Fred approves, and so does Rose, so would everyone else! Bill and Fleur are seven years apart, no one objected to them!" James had his voice raised too, and I was afraid we would wake everyone up.

"Yes, but when they became a couple they were both legal!" I took a deep breath to steady myself and calm my anger. "James, if we're arguing this much now, after only two days of properly talking, how would we cope being together?"

"Grona…" James sighed out my name, we had both calmed down, and now our voices were no louder than a whisper. "Please just give me a chance. We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to."

"Fine, James, but please don't make me regret this." He grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Grona." He smiled, before kissing me lightly, his soft lips felt like heaven against my own again, and I couldn't help but kiss back. As I did I breathed in, the soft smell of him filling my nostrils. He smelt of boy, but there were undertones of cinnamon and coffee. It smelt nice, and as I kissed him I thought that I could get used to it, I could get used to him. I had convinced myself this may not be a bad thing, or maybe, his kiss had convinced me.

After our kiss we spent the rest of the day with our respective friends. Al, Scorp, Rose and I spent the day getting our holiday homework out of the way, so we didn't have to worry about it later. I know what you're thinking, what a bunch of boring gits, well, after previous episodes of me going back to school after staying up the whole night before doing the homework, and even doing work on the train, my lovely friends had decided not to take any chances, and forced me into it.

We were now sitting at the dinner table in the kitchen; I was sitting across Al, Scorp was next to me and Rose was opposite him, much to my amusement, and now every time he looked at her she would blush, but that had been happening all day. James had somehow managed to sit on my right with Fred across from him. Roxanne, Hugo and Lily were at the end of the table, and the adults, sat at the other end.

Teddy had the seat next to Fred, and during the main course, he lent over to James and me.

"I heard you two shouting, this morning, what was that about?" He asked us. It should have been so that only James, Fred and I could hear, however, Teddy is not known for his subtlety, and his voice was so loud everyone heard. The table immediately hushed. James had frozen, looking at him in shock, so I had to reply.

"This is going to sound stupid, but it was about Quidditch."

"You were arguing about Quidditch at six-thirty in the morning?" Fred raised an eyebrow

"Well, James is a key player for Gryffindor, and I am the commentator, we're both very passionate about it. I had simply pointed out that Slytherin was most likely to win this year." I told them, James rolled his eyes, going along with the story and acting as if he had heard it all before.

"And why is that?" That was Ron; I had thought he and Harry would get involved, being in the Quidditch team when they were at Hogwarts.

"Because Slytherin have its team from last year, they only needed to replace the keeper, as Montague finished school last year, and that doesn't disrupt the team too much. Whereas Gryffindor only have four of the players from last year, James, Fred, Rose, and Wood, they lost two chasers and a beater. This means that because Fred won't be used to working with a new partner, and James will have to find two new ones the quality of the overall team will go down, as they will not work as well together, no matter how good their individual players are." Most of the males were looking at me in disbelief, not thinking I knew that much about Quidditch, but Al was beaming at me, proud, and Scorp had a small smirk on his face.

"I still think Gryffindor is going to beat Slytherin, though, as we'll have time to sort out any weak links in the team and in our teamwork." James told them.

"We've agreed to disagree, though, after we argued this morning." I told them, shrugging then going back to my dinner.

"Ok, spill, what were you really arguing about this morning?" Rose flopped down on my bed, where I sat reading a book. It was after dinner, and everyone else was downstairs, but I wanted some peace a quiet to think about the James situation.

"As I told your family, we were arguing about the house Quidditch cup."

"That's bull and you know it. Don't you trust me, Gore?"

It was then I decided that if I had told Rose about the almost-kiss, I could tell her about our agreement, and I knew that James would tell Fred.

"Fine, Ro, we weren't arguing about Quidditch. We were arguing about us, and what we were going to do."

"What do you mean, Gore, you're not making much sense."

I told her everything, the kisses, our argument and our decision.

"I really like him, Rosie, and I don't want to mess this up, but I really don't know what to do. Albus and Scorp will be mad I didn't tell them, but if I do tell Al about me and James he won't be happy either. Hell, Ro, I don't even know what to call what's happening, are we dating, but he has never taken me on a date. Why is this all so complicated?"

Rose laughed. "It's love, Gore; it's going to be complicated."

"You take that back, Rose Weasley, I am NOT in love with you're cousin. I'm fourteen; I can NOT be in love at fourteen."

"Love knows no age, Agrona; it just happens"

"But it doesn't happen this fast, Ro, is this going too fast, I mean, we only kissed yesterday, and he hadn't spoken to me before then, so it should take a little longer for this to play out, shouldn't it?"

"Trust me, if anything Fred says is true, he's been killing himself over you since the beginning of this year, but he just didn't know how to approach you."

**James**

I walked into my room, smiling to myself, thinking about Agrona and our kiss earlier. I had told Fred about our kiss yesterday, but I didn't have the chance to tell him about today as there were always others around us, so I was looking for him now. This was why, when I saw him asleep on his bed that I tried to wake him up.

"Fred. Fred. Fred! Get up you lazy git!" I tried to shake him awake, but he still slept soundly. I sighed and grabbed hold of his covers, before yanking hard, pulling him and his covers off the bed, effectively waking him up.

"What the hell James!" His voice was groggy but annoyed as he sat up and looked at me. I just grinned.

"She said yes, Freddie, yes!" I laughed, making him stare at me.

"Who did, Gore?" he asked, and grinned when I nodded "I knew it, congrats James! Now you can release all that sexua–" I cut him off.

"Don't, Fred, as much as I would like to, she's only fourteen, I have to be careful what I do. That's not the point though, Fred, I don't know what to do, I don't know what exactly we are, should I ask her out? Then Al would get suspicious, but I don't want to just sneak around kissing every once in a while, I want to actually date her!"

"Whoa, slow down, look, it's nearly ten now, I'll go tell her to meet you in the front hall at twelve, and you can take her for a fly, no one will know, and you can talk to her and all that other stuff after when you're far away from the house where people can overhear you." I nodded, wondering why I was taking advice from Fred, who shagged anything with boobs without even knowing their last name, sometimes even their first.

**Agrona**

Oh, god, I'm late, I had to wait till Lily was asleep before I could go, and Lily just wouldn't sleep, and she had pointed out that I wasn't in my pyjamas when I was in bed so I had to change into them, and now I had to change again, and now it was twelve-ten and I was late!

I rushed as quietly as I could down the stairs and into the hall, I saw him standing there, his broom in hand and a worried, but lazy expression on his face. When he saw me he grinned, and pushed off the wall he was leaning against.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He whispered to me as I walked towards him.

"Lily wasn't asleep, I had to wait for her to sleep and get changed. Sorry."

"It's alright." He smiled lazily and pulled me into a hug. "We should get going."

I nodded and threaded my hand through his as we walked out of the door. He smiled down at me and led me round the back of the house. When we were a safe distance away he mounted the broom, before smiling and waiting for me to get on behind him, when I did he looked down at me.

"I know you don't normally like flying, but I want to show you somewhere and flying is the only way we can get there." I nodded at this.

"It's alright, really. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Hold on, ok?"

I did as he said and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding onto his tee shirt too. He kicked off and started to fly at a fast rate, we were going so fast that I inventorially tightened my grip as we flew, hiding my face in his back.

I heard James chuckle as the broomstick came to a stop. The stop in movement made me unwrap my arms from him, but as soon as I tried to open my eyes there was a hand in front of them, blocking my view. I could feel his presence behind me, his soft breathing blowing into my neck and making me shudder.

"Don't look yet; we just need to walk for a minute before we're there."

"I can't walk if you're covering my eyes, James!" I told him, which made him chortle again. I let out a yelp as I felt him picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Well, I'll just have to carry you then." He told me, starting to walk towards what he wanted to show me. I opened my eyes and started to hit on his back, the only thing I could see.

"James Sirius Potter, put me down right now!" I demanded, before sighing and letting him carry me.

After a short walk I heard his voice. It was soft, barely a whisper.

"Agrona, close your eyes again, we're here."

I sighed but did as he told, waiting as he set me down for him to tell me to open my eyes.

I could hear a rushing sound, like water, and underneath those loud, deep tones, there were the soft tones of a stream of some sort. I could also hear movement, but put that down to James, who had left my side only seconds before.

"Open your eyes" he told me, and I did. What I saw was beautiful.

There was a waterfall, it was small, but there, and the water was rushing down it at an alarming rate, there was also a small stream running from it, disappearing into the forest that surrounded us.

James was beside me now; he took my hand and led me towards a blanket.

"Did you do this all?" I asked him when we had sat down. He nodded.

"Fred gave me the idea of flying somewhere, but I thought you might like this place, Al and I discovered it when we were younger, we used to come to this place and swim, there's a lake in the next clearing." I smiled, imagining a young Al and James.

"It's beautiful." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, you are." He grinned at me, and I laughed lightly.

"You're so cheesy, what happened to the smooth talking ladies man who didn't need compliments and cheesiness to woo the ladies?" I asked, grinning. He chuckled and put an arm round me, pulling me closer.

"If I'm really that cheesy does that give me permission to give you my jacket, even if you're not cold?" He asked, not waiting for my answer as he took of his jacket and put it round his shoulders. I smiled and looked up at him, before leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Is that all the thanks I get?" he raised an eyebrow, before resting a hand under my chin and tilting my head up so he could kiss me softly on the lips.

Soon, he deepened the kiss, pulling me closer and slipping his arms round my waist, my hands rested on his biceps. I pulled back soon after, resting my forehead against his.

"We should get back." I told him as I saw the sun start to rise.

That was how my first date with James went, I still have his jacket, which made Rose smile knowingly and me when she saw it. The only problem was that the next day I felt so guilty when I looked at Al, I hated hiding this from him, and it was almost as if I was betraying him.

* * *

So… longer chapter what did you think? **I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! **Let me explain, OK? I only publish chapters when I have completed and uploaded the next chapter, so this has been sitting around for as long as it to me to write the next chapter, and now that I have completed that I can give you this :D. I struggled with the next chapter, but this one's extra long :3 sorry again. **But, thoughts on this, James, Gore, anything?**


	5. Chapter 4 Knowing parents

**_Chapter 4 – Knowing Parents and Letting Secrets Slip_**

**Christmas holidays – Day 2**

**Agrona**

If Merlin, God or some other deity is looking over us they have an extremely twisted sense of humour. Rose Weasley was mad at me, and it wasn't even my fault, if anything, it was hers. SHE was the one that first told her mother about James and me, but I suppose Ginny was partly to blame too. If the only one you had trusted with a secret told two of the biggest gossips you knew you would be angry too, and I was angry, which was why I then told them about her little crush on Scorp. Well, I say little, it's an extraordinarily big crush, and I don't think I would be going too far to say it was verging on love. She is now not talking to me. Yippee! (Note the sarcasm.)

It was before lunch, and Hermione, Ginny, Rose and I were in what Ginny called 'the Lady's lounge'. We were talking about what we were getting the others as Christmas presents when Rose let the secret slip.

"Gore, what are you getting James? I know you usually don't get each other anything but I thought now that you two we–" I cut her off with a swift kick under the table and a pointed glare. This made Hermione raise her eyebrow at Ginny, before looking between the two of us.

"I hate to be one to gossip, but I'm curious now, what's going on between you and my dear nephew?" Hermione may have been one to shun gossip when she was younger, however, due to her constantly being around Ginny, she was turning into someone who liked to know the secrets of those around her.

Before I could stop her, Rose had recovered from the blow to her shin and with a cheery smile she told her mother and aunt just what was going on.

"James and Gore are… well, I don't know what you would call it. 'Going out' sounds too… well, it's a bit more secretive than that, with having to hide it from Al and all."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Ginny, "I told you 'Mione, when I saw them after they got here they were kissing, and there was something up like Fred said in September!"

"Wait! It was you that shut the door!" I looked at her wide-eyed, wondering what she was going to do now she knew about what James and I were hiding from Al. "You're not going to tell anyone are you though? I will tell Al and the others, but I don't want them to know and have to take sides if it doesn't go well and–"

"We won't tell anyone, don't worry. Oh, 'Mione, isn't it so romantic! A forbidden love, Slytherin and Gryffindor, two years apart, so many tragic things stopping them from being together..."

"Ginny, this isn't something from one of your trashy romance novels." Hermione chastised her, rolling her eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing, Agrona. The longer you leave it, the more likely it is Albus will be angry that you kept it from him."

"I did tell her not to hide it from him." Rose nodded her head, giving me a 'I told you so' look.

"Yes, but it's not like you took my advice when I told you to tell Scorp how you feel." I rolled my eyes.

Ginny grinned again "You like Scorpius? That's so sweet, you have to tell him, listen to Agrona, she would know, he's her best friend!"

"AGRONA! Why would you tell them that?!" Rose flushed red, before storming off. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry Ginny, Hermione, is it alright if I go talk to her?"

Hermione sighed, "If she's anything like me, I would leave her to cool down before you do. However, go find James, talk to him about telling Al. Even if it's only him it's a start."

I nodded and stood up, walking out of the room, looking for James. Before I could head up to his room I was intercepted by Al and Scorp.

"Hey, Gore, it seems like I haven't seen you at all this holiday!" Al told me cheerfully. "Why don't we go up and play wizard's chess?"

"Sounds good," I smiled, I hadn't had an awful lot of time with my two best friends since I had been here, between James and Rose I haven't really seen them, so I decided to go with them now. I would find James later.

We walked up to the attic and settled into two armchairs opposite each other. There was a table between us where we set up the wizard's chess set that I had given Albus the previous Christmas. Scorp was lounging on a sofa next to us, reading a book.

Whilst we started the game we talked. Not about anything important, but I enjoyed it, it was nice just to know what was going on with him. It was mainly Al and I, but Scorp would come in with the occasional comment that made us both laugh.

"Your chess set hates me." I told Al; yet again, I had to stop my king committing suicide.

"No, you're just bad at this game." Scorp rolled his eyes

"He's right you know, you have the tactical ability of a tortoise." Al chuckled.

"For all you know tortoises could be very tactical, and that was a compliment." I told him

"Gore, it's a tortoise." Al gave Scorpius an exasperated look, before taking moving his queen. "Check mate."

"Shit." I sighed, collapsing back in the chair. After a couple of minutes, I was bored again. Glancing at Scorp to make sure he wasn't looking, I got up and snuck round the back of the sofa. I was about to jump up and over the back, attacking Scorp when I heard his voice:

"Don't. Even. Try." He told me, still reading his book. I pouted and sat back down again.

"So, Scorp, you know how I'm a girl," I started, "and how that means I know everything about us girls, and I can keep really good secrets…"

"What is it Agrona?" Scorpius sighed, placing his book on the table and looking at me. Al was looking at me, too, an amused expression on his face.

"Well, a little birdie told me you like someone, and I was just wanting to know who that person was, exactly."

"Agrona, will you mind your own bloody business, please."

"Aw, please Scorp, we all know you fancy Rose, we just need you to confirm it."

Scorpius looked at me, glaring. "I do not like Rose."

I shrugged "Well, ok, then, but I should go, I need to tell Rose that you don't like her. It'll crush her; really, she's had a thing for you since forever."

"What, Rose likes me? No wait Gore, don't tell her that! I need to go find her." He stood up and ran downstairs, well, as much as Scorp runs, it's more like a fast walk. I grinned, proud at my handy work. I figured if Rose was already mad at me she wouldn't get any madder for telling Scorp, and if I got them together she would love me again. It all made sense.

Al shook his head lightly. "She won't be very happy that you meddled in that, Gore." He told me, but I just shrugged.

_The unicorns were calling out to me… "Gore…Gore… GORE… AGRONA!"_

I jolted awake. "Rose?" I asked groggily. "What is it that's so bloody important that you woke me up?"

"You Git!" she exclaimed, but then tackled me with a hug, "I bloody love you, you little… God, you're the best!"

"Not that I disagree, but what did I do that's so ruddy great?"

"Well, I don't know what you did exactly, but Scorpius came up to me and told me he's liked me since second year, we spent the whole night together! How great is that?"

"I'm sorry, Ro, but not great enough to give you a valid reason to wake me up at," I paused to check the time, "seven in the morning!"

"But Gore, I haven't been able to sleep all night, and have been up since five, and I needed to tell someone, at least I waited 'till now! Get up; we're going shopping today with my mum, aunt Ginny, and aunt Ange, Lily and Roxanne are coming, too, so it'll just be a girly day out! The boys are staying behind to do some 'male bonding' or some shit like that. Well, that's what Fred said when I asked. I think they're just going to sit around gossiping like old ladies, like usual."

"If I get up will you stop talking?" I asked Rose, one eyebrow arched.

"Fine, then! I'll leave you to get ready."

I rolled out of bed when she was gone and got dressed into washed-out skinny jeans and a black top. Once I was ready, I pulled on my black ballet pumps and grabbed my messenger bag, putting my stuff in it and walking downstairs.

"Agrona, are you ready to go?" Ginny asked me, and when I nodded she handed me some floo powder. "We'll all floo into the Leakey Cauldron, and then go to Diagon."

I did as she said and found myself in the dark, dingy tavern. We waited for the others to come and headed towards Diagon, where I found everyone's presents.

**James**

I had brought everyone's present yesterday, with Fred, and we had spent a lot of the time thinking about what I was going to get Grona. In the end I had settled with one of Fred suggestions, the only one of his that wasn't along the lines of 'sexy underwear' or 'Chocolates laced with an aphrodisiac.' I had to hit him to get him to stop.

Now, however, we were sitting with the rest of my extended family, watching my father and uncles tease Teddy about Victoire. They had been dating for a while, and everyone knew it.

"It's not like I'm the only one, though, James and Fred are sixteen, and Scorpius and Al are fourteen, and they're at school without any supervision most of the year! No-one's grilling them about their love lives." Ted defended himself. We all shot him a dirty look for brining us down with him.

"Well, boys, anything to report about girls at Hogwarts?" my uncle George grinned at us.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I know for a fact that you've got yourself a girl, James." My father winked at me. "I overheard Ginny and Hermione gushing to Angelina about it, they had even flooed Fleur about it, and were talking to her through the fireplace. I didn't come early enough to catch who it was though." I exchanged a wide-eyed look with Fred, my mother, and now my whole family knew. This was not good.

"Dad, seriously, there isn't anyone, it's only because I had to owl a girl in my year about some homework, mum just took it the wrong way."

"Why didn't you ask Fred?" Al asked, smirking.

"Because he has no idea about homework, as he doesn't do his homework." I told him.

"That's my boy." George grinned "Just like Fred and I when we were your age."

That started them all retelling stories about when they were at Hogwarts, not the famous ones, but the little ones that we hadn't heard before. Dad told us about the time Aunt Hermione punched Scorpius' dad, which had us all laughing, even Scorpius.

* * *

I'm sorry! I wanted this to be longer, I try to make every chapter above 2,000 words, but I just couldn't take this anywhere else! I had trouble writing this chapter (I hate writers block), the next one will be longer I promise. (the next one's 3,000+ words.

**I'm so, so, so sorry about the wait! I've had my laptop for almost four years now, and we've been through a lot. The stupid thing is having many problems connecting to the internet and overheating and just being annoying. So, sorry, I'll probably get a new one for Christmas, but I don't know yet. Sorry :( **

**Also, I work on a basis that I only publish a chapter when I've finished and uploaded the next one, just so I keep writing.  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Celebrations, Family, Approval

**_Chapter 5- Celebrations, Family, and Approval_**

**Agrona**

Three days had passed since us girls went to Diagon, and James and I had snuck in some time alone, or with Fred and Rose, where we would hang out as a couple, it was mostly after everyone was in bed, or during small gaps in the day.

It was Christmas Eve, and James had been put on washing-up duty after a prank pulled on Lily, Hugo and Roxanne (lets just say green slime does not come out of clothes that easily.) I offered to help, seeing as there were eighteen of us to clear up after. It had ended in a water fight, which Ginny had walked in on, shouting at James for being 'irresponsible' and if she had been anyone else 'giving away the secret'. When she left we cleared up after ourselves again, before I heard James' voice.

"You told my mum?" he looked at me with a raised eyebrow from where he was mopping up the floor.

"No, Rose told your mum and Hermione, not me, don't blame me." He chuckled and stood up, walking over to me doing the dishes and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I'm not, I was just wondering how she knew. Dad mentioned something about her telling all the other females in our family."

"Sorry." I mumbled, blushing at the fact that everyone knew, which made him chuckle again.

He pulled me closer to him and lent down, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Tomorrow, meet me outside after dinner; I want to give you your present without everyone looking." I smiled and nodded my head. "I think we're done here." He smiled, turning me round in his arms. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, leaning in for a kiss. Just before our lips met I flicked water in his face, grinning.

"I win." I told him, to which he rolled his eyes and just claimed my lips.

"~ Gore, It's Christmas! ~" Rose, Lily and Roxanne woke me up, bouncing on my bed as they sung.

"Ugh, go away. It's too early."

"Just wake up you lazy bit–" she cut of when she realised Lily was there, but let me sit up and groggily try to focus my eyes on them.

"How the hell are you ready at seven am?"

"We always get up early, you're the last one. Come on, come on, get up you lazy arse."

I groaned but got up, showering and then dressing in blue skinny jeans and a dark green vest top. Once I had finished I put on a small amount of makeup, then walked downstairs.

Rose and the other girls had already made their way down and now sat around the largest living room. A fire was lit in the centre of the largest wall, and the sofas and armchairs were situated around it. Where there wasn't space on the sofas the younger ones were sitting on the floor, and everyone was eyeing the tree opposite the fire. The whole thing formed an oval-shape. The room was true to Harry and Ginny's Gryffindor loyalty, and was furnished with gold and red, even the tree. The whole room, like the rest of the house had an altogether cosy and warm atmosphere, and I couldn't help but smile.

Previously, Albus had informed James and I of a tradition in his household, where the Christmas you started Hogwarts (Or whatever other wizarding school you attend) you make, or are made a bauble to put on the tree, one that is unique to you. When I had settled down on the floor, leaning against the sofa between Al and Scorp, Roxanne and Lily had presented both Scorp and me with our own baubles. Mine was a dark green, almost black, and had silver and gold wisps of air travelling inside it, moving round and entwining with each other, and every so often a green and red wisp would be seen at the edge, but then disappear into the middle of it again. To say I loved it was an understatement, and I proudly placed it on the tree, grinning, with Scorpius doing the same with his, a small smirk held on his face.

After we had finished that we sat back down, and Hugo, Roxanne and Lily started to hand out the presents. We each took it in turn to open our presents. I received A Remembrall and a nice bracelet from Rose. Al had bought me a book entitled _How to be an un-biased Quidditch Commentator _and another book that had records of every match I had commentated so far, with the results and anything that I said that he had found funny, and it updated itself. He explained that the former was so that I didn't get intoany more trouble with the professors. From Scorp I received an album with photographs from all our years at Hogwarts, with space for those yet to come. Fred gave me a huge box full with wizard and Muggle chocolate alike (and he told me that it was to last at least 'till the summer.) The others got me smaller things, but Molly Weasley had knitted me a grey jumper with an 'A' on the front, witch made me feel even more welcome. I donned that immediately.

We spent the rest of the day in the room, just talking and enjoying ourselves. At four thirty, Rose dragged me upstairs to get ready for the Christmas dinner.

"I don't see why you've dragged me up here, Ro." I told her, looking at my outfit. "Can I not just stay like this?"

"Nope, you're wearing what's laid on the chair. It's Christmas dinner, no jeans, it's a formal occasion in this family. And anyway, would you not like to impress a certain cousin of mine?"

I sighed and got ready, putting on the dress and matching black ballet pumps that she had laid out. The dress was a sheer black material and one shouldered, but it had a black silky under layer, with a sheer sleeve, there was also a silver belt. The shoes were made of black lace over a nude-coloured underlay, and they had black ribbons that wound up my legs to my mid calf. Rose then styled my hair by straightening it and then pinning some parts of my fringe back out of my face. My makeup consisted of black and silver smoky eyes, with nude pink lips.

Once we were both ready we went into the formal dining room, where I was once again sitting next to Scorp and James, with Al across from us. Dinner went smoothly, James and me making more conversation than we normally did around everyone, and nearing the end of the meal I felt his hand rest on my knee, giving it a small squeeze, with a small smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

After dinner, James and I made our excuses to slip away separately, and I met him out on the porch in the back garden. He was sitting down on the steps, and I sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder whilst I followed his gaze up to the stars.

"Merry Christmas, Grona." He murmured to me, breaking the silence.

"Merry Christmas, James," I replied, as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I picked up my wrapped present for him from where it sat next to me and handed it to him. He used his free hand to unwrap it, but raised his eyebrow when he saw a book.

"It's not what you think." I told him. "Your Aunt Hermione helped me with it. Open it."

He did as I said and opened it, and as he did he saw my name, 'Agrona Dùbhghlas', written across the page in my loopy writing. In the centre of the page was a picture of me, smiling at the camera ever so often.

"It's like a two way mirror, if you say 'Show me Agrona' or any other name for me It'll connect to the book I have upstairs. It means that we can still talk without having to use owls." I smiled at him, and he placed the book to the side.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing the top of my head lightly. He then pulled out a small jewellery box, a bow stuck to the top. "Sorry, I'm not good at wrapping. I wasn't sure what to get you, but Fred helped."

I took it from him and opened it, when I saw it I smiled. Nestled in silver paper was a necklace, and hanging from the thin silver chain was a gold lion, a ruby for its eye, looking at a silver snake, with an emerald for its eye. They were in profile, facing each other. He carefully took it out the box and put it on me, smiling as his hand traced the length of the chain to the pendant, holding it softly in his hand. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, so, so much. It's beautiful." I told him, resting my forehead against his. I closed my eyes and closed the gap between our lips, kissing him gently before pulling back. We stood up and headed back inside.

The next day Bill, Fleur and their children arrived at about half six in the morning. Charlie arrived later at nine. It was obvious to me that the women had been gossiping, as Fleur gave me a knowing look as we greeted them all. The hose was at near maximum capacity now, with the eighteen of us that there originally were going up to twenty-four. Therefore, because of this the rooming arrangements had to change. Victoire, Dominique, Rose and I stayed in a spare room, Lily and Roxanne stayed in Lily's bedroom. Albus and Scorpius were in Al's room, James and Fred in James' and Hugo and Louis in the other spare room. The adults all had a room with their spouse or for themselves. This move around prompted Victoire and Dominique to grill me about not having a boyfriend (Rose had told them about her and Scorpius, and now everyone knew, and even Al accepted it.) The French girls also spotted me wearing the necklace James gave me, and guilt tripped me into telling them about it, but not who it was from.

I really liked the Potter-Weasley clan when they weren't interrogating me about my 'super secret man' as James had been dubbed by the two French girls. The adults spent most of the time teasing their children, nieces and nephews, and in turn, Mr and Mrs Weasley spent their time teasing their whole extended family (When Arthur wasn't messing around with Muggle things). Molly spent a lot of time complaining about having no grandchildren from Charlie. His argument was that she already had twelve, with three more because she considered Scorp, Teddy and I as family.

The other reason I liked Al's family was the fact that dinner and lunch were both family affairs. At home you ate whatever, whenever. My Pa ate when he wasn't in his lab, and my Ma was almost always tending to her animals, which meant that any dinner I tried to cook for us as a family was spent with me sitting their eating while their plates got cold.

I spent the night after they came, and every night at the Potter house after that, with James, we talked, learnt about each other. I told him about my parents and family, and he told me about his. He told me about his namesakes, his grandfather and Sirius Black, he told me how happy he was with his family, but also about how hard it was for him to deal with the press that came with it.

"It's annoying. You always have to watch what you do and say when you're out, you never know who's listening, and which sleazy reporter was going to twist your words. It is normally fine, Dad can put out a statement and put it all to rest, but I just wish I could be normal. I wish I could worry about normal stuff, like how not to mess up with you, and then what flowers to give you when I do, rather than making sure that when we do tell people that nothing bad is said about you, or us, and nothing is said that could break us up. I hate it.

"And in Hogwarts, and after Hogwarts, I have to live up to my Mum and Dad, I have to be good at sports, because Mum plays for the Holyhead Harpies, and Dad was a brilliant seeker for Gryffindor. Dad wants me to go into being an Auror like him; he thinks Al's going to teach at Hogwarts. I can't let either of them down, Grona, I just can't."

We got a lot closer after that week, and he gave me many things to ponder over while I hung out with Al, Scorp and Rose during the day. They picked up on it too, and only Rose let it be, for a change. I had to lie to them directly, tell them that I was just thinking about school. It killed me, lying to them, I felt like I was betraying them.

There was a ball on New Year's Eve. The Potters held it every year, but I hadn't attended previously, as my parents would force me to spend time with my Grandparents, but this year I could go, and I felt great about it.

We had just finished getting ready, our dresses had been Christmas gifts from Fleur, and mine was stunning. It was strapless, the bodice was jade green and beaded. A big gold belt cinched in at my waist. The skirt had an underlay that had yellows, greens and blues in feathered shape getting more dense the nearer to the hem of the dress it got. There was a thin overlay of sheer sapphire material. It was beautiful.

My hair was left in its natural state, framing my face, and I had a gold bracelet with a peacock feather design on, along with my gift from James. On my feet I had teal flats, and Rose had painted my nails emerald with black tips.

There was a knock on the door, and as I was the only one ready, I opened it. Behind it were Al and Scorp, dressed in their smartest dress robes. They grinned when they saw me.

"You look amazing, Gore." Al told me, Scorp nodding in agreement.

"Thank you." I told them, taking the arms they offered for me. Together we walked down the stairs into the only room I hadn't been in: the ballroom.

The ballroom was huge, the ceiling was easily double the normal height, and curved at all four sides into a flat rectangle in the centre of the room. In this centre rectangle there were three huge chandeliers, with at least a hundred cream coloured candles on each. They gave the room a warm glow, and huge windows that lined the three walls outside showed the contrast of this glow to the darkness of the night. The curved part of the ceiling also had panels of old murals painted in oil, depicting scenes of cherubs and angels, with the whole of the flat part of the ceiling depicting god and heaven.

The walls were panelled with wood that were painted white and had gold designs on, where as the floor was dark wood, with a shiny finish made for dancing.

People were doing just that, witches dressed in beautiful gowns of all colours and shapes, dancing with wizards that had donned dark dress robes, classic tuxedos or suits. They danced together slowly to the orchestra playing classic songs, even though there were still people entering through the large double doors by the grand staircase that Al, Scorp and I were descending. The whole feel of the room was different to the rest of the house; it was grander and was more like something you would find in Malfoy manor or another pureblood family that lived by the old ways.

If people weren't dancing they were mulling about talking, sipping Champaign, cocktails, and other alcoholic beverages. There were waiters decked in tuxedos handing out these dinks and small finger foods.

As Al, Scorp and I reached the bottom of the stairs Ginny and Harry, along with Scorpius' parents, approached us. I had never met the Malfoys before, Scorp had told me about his grandparents and their part in the war, and how his father wanted to put it behind him. He had, and now the Potters and Malfoys were quite good friends.

Albus and Scorpius greeted the adults, whereas I just nodded towards the, feeling slightly awkward.

"Mother, Father, this is Agrona Dùbhghlas." Scorpius told his parents, nudging me towards them lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Malfoy." I told them, smiling shyly. I felt intimidated, they both looked so reserved and, well, I hate to say it, but pureblood. I knew Harry and Ginny were pureblood, but the Malfoys came from a long line of very judgemental purebloods, and had sided with Voldemort before walking away at the end. I shouldn't judge them for it, I was being just as bad as their family had been, but I couldn't help it.

"Please, call me Astoria, Agrona. We've heard a lot about you." Astoria told me, smiling kindly. All awkwardness and hesitation left me at this point; she was easily as kind and friendly as the rest of the adults. Draco, however, did not say anything, and did not offer me to use his first name. He just stood there, regarding me as I conversed with his wife and the others. After a while a small smile braced his face and he started conversing with me about what I wanted to do after Hogwarts, and other polite things, he even asked about my parents. Scorpius then excused the three of us, and we headed over to where some of our school friends were.

"He likes you." Scorp told me as we walked around the edge of the large room. "It may not have seemed like it, but he approved of you as my friend."

"Approved of me?" I asked, surprised

"Yes. He doesn't want me to be like him, he wants to make sure the people I'm close to are not going to steer me down the wrong path. That's what Mother tells me anyway."

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…" Everyone was shouting, and I felt hands sneak around my waist.

"Come with me" James whispered in my ear, making sure no one noticed. He took my hand and led me into the corner of the room where no one could see us.

"4… 3… 2… 1…" I heard everyone shout, and as the din died down James lent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

"Happy New Year, Gore," James whispered to me, his lips still touching mine.

"Happy New Year, James."

* * *

Grona's Christmas Dinner dress:

www. offersboutique. co. uk / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 01 / misooneshoulderblackdress . jpg

New Year's outfit (With the necklace James got her)

www. polyvore cgi / set ? id=568 31519

Ok, for this one, search thelastdeatheaterlozy on polyvore and its the set titled 'New Year's Ball' Sorry

(Remove the spaces in both web addresses)

**Also, drop me a review, it really helps me to have your feedback, good and bad.  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Home Away from Home

**Chapter 6 – Back to our Home away from Home **

It was the last night of the Christmas holidays, and tomorrow we were going back to our home away from home, Hogwarts. Everyone was looking forward to it; it was, after all, the only place we went where we didn't have adult supervision almost all the time. We could stay up as late as we wanted, whenever we wanted, do whatever we wanted, as long as we weren't caught. That was the easy part, too: in his fourth year, James had taken the marauders map out of the draw in Harry's desk, and Al, Scorp and I could use it, as long as Fred and James didn't need it. James had also acquired his dad's cloak on his sixteenth birthday, but he was a lot less willing to give that to us.

James had stolen me away from Rose (her words, not mine) and we were now walking down towards the clearing he had taken me to before.

When we got there he took my hand and tugged me towards a log, and we sat down.

"James?" I asked him, leaning my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped an arm round my waist.

"Yeah, Grona?" he asked, his head resting on top of mine.

"It's just–" I cut off, "It doesn't matter, it's stupid."

"Gore, if you're worried about something I want to know what."

"When we go back to school, what's going to happen? Our common rooms are at different ends of the castle, and It'll be hard enough 'cause you've started your N.E.W.T. level classes, and I'm starting to prepare for my O.W.L.s. Even then, everyone is going to expect you to have a girlfriend, and we both know the amount of girls that want that position, and I just–"

"Don't worry about it." James reassured me. "There are weekends, and we both know we can handle our workloads. If you expect me to do things just because everyone wants me to, you don't know me as well as I thought. YOU are the only girl I want in that 'position' as you so lovingly put it. Just trust me, please, we'll make it work. I'll make it work."

I grinned round my room, dumping my stuff and collapsing on my bed. I then rolled onto my front and looked round at my roommates.

I wouldn't call my roommates my friends, they found me too strange for them, they were all typical Slytherins, they came from rich families, and most of their family supported the dark lord. It was these people and their families that made it so hard to make a truce with the Gryffindors. Sure, it was better than it was, but in both houses there were people who wouldn't touch the other with a barge pole, these girls, and most of the rest of the fourth, fifth and sixth year felt the same. The seventh years couldn't care less, and the lower years just thought that it was stupid, which it was.

After listening to the other girls talk about the various places they spent Christmas, and the various boys they met, I got bored, and went looking for my two male counterparts. I found them in the common room, Scorp was reading, whilst Al was just sitting there. I sat down next to him, and watched as every few seconds he would lean over and poke Scorpius. At first, he just ignored it, but after ten minutes of constant poking, he flung his book down and stood up.

"Let's get some dinner then, shall we?" He said, exasperated, before we walked down to the great hall.

As we walked in and walked towards the Slytherin table, my eyes glanced over to where Rose sat with her friends. I could see Fred sitting further up with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, but I couldn't see James.

Half way through the meal, James walked in with two first year Gryffindors (whose faces were red from crying.) He had a mischievous grin on his face, and as he said his goodbyes to the first year boys, he sat next to Fred and the Scamanders.

Halfway through pudding I realised what had put the grin on his face. Vincent Goyle and Leon Zabini, who were both sixth year Slytherins, had been sitting further down the table than Al, Scorp and I, and as they dug into their sticky toffee pudding the people around them were beginning to notice a change. First off, Goyle had grown whiskers and a tail, and Zabini was sprouting fur from every part of his skin. They then started to shrink, and in no time at all, everyone in the hall was staring at two mice. The other houses were laughing, and most of Slytherin and even some of the teachers were having trouble holding their sniggers in. It was only when Professor McGonagall stood up that the hall fell silent.

"JAMES POTTER, FRED WEASLEY, LOCRAN AND LYCANDER SCAMANDER, COME WITH ME. NOW," our headmistress cried out, glaring at them. "Mr. Veldern, please escort your friends to Madam Pomfrey." She then stormed out the room, James, and the others following her, still chuckling slightly.

**James**

"What on Earth were you thinking?!" McGonagall exclaimed once we got into her office. "What possessed you to turn those two boys into mice?!"

"Sorry, Professor, we had to do it." Fred told her as we sat across from her.

"You did not 'have' to do anything!"

"They've been hexing the Gryffindor," Lorcan started

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years, Professor," Lysander finished for him.

"They have since the beginning of the year. Told them that if they told anyone they'd crucio them." I supplied, her face turned from anger, to surprise to anger again, but now it was towards the two Slytherins.

"Next time, tell me. I'm going to have to give you detentions, gentlemen, but only because you shouldn't have dealt with it like this. Two weeks, you'll have it with Hagrid on Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. I will also speak to Professor Slughorn about the correct course of action for Mr Zabini and Goyle." She nodded to herself before continuing. "You may leave now, but please don't do this again."

**Agrona**

The next day Ro came and found me at the breakfast table. She sat down across from me, next to Scorp. He smiled and pecked her on the cheek, before returning to his in-depth conversation about boy-stuff with Al. As we chatted about next to nothing she slipped me a note, and I began to read it quickly when I recognised James' writing.

_Grona,_

_Meet me at the black lake after your last class tomorrow,_

_James._

I gave a quick nod to Rose, so she would tell him I would, before we got up and headed to our first lesson with Al and Scorp. On the way Scorp took Rose's hand, causing Al to make a face.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this." He told us, before we went in and took our seats in the class we shared with the Gryffindors.

"Have you talked to James about telling Al?" Rose leaned over and asked me quietly as we waited for Professor Slughorn to enter the classroom.

"No, but I will tonight, I swear." I promised her as Slughorn greeted us.

"Good morning class! I do hope you had a good Christmas, but now we are back in school and need to work hard. Now, since the beginning of this year you have been studying anti-dotes, but you will be doing two tasks for me in the weeks coming up. First, you will be brewing a Wit-sharpening potion, and after you will be brewing the antidote. Please turn to pages…"

Slughorn was know for going on, and I was pretty sure by now that most of our class, and all the other classes, had mastered the skill of only tuning into what we needed to know. Even if you didn't you always had friends like Rose and Scorpius to tell you when to do, well, if you begged they would.

After an hour forty-five minutes of grinding scarab beetles, cutting ginger and trying not to touch the armadillo bile, Rose and I had successfully brewed our Wit-sharpening potion. We were not the first, Al and Scorp had been finished easily ten minutes before everyone else, but that was only because Scorp would not let Al anywhere near the potion. Al, unfortunately, had not inherited his father's talent for potions.

Soon after everyone else finished, and after that the loud bell tolled through the castle, signalling the end of class. Slughorn sighed and excused us, and I headed towards the exit and Arithmancy with Scorpius. As we walked, Scorp nudged me with his shoulder.

"I was talking to Rose last night at dinner–" He started.

"When did you see Rosie at dinner?"

"Don't interrupt me, Agrona, she came over whilst you were staring wistfully in James' direction."

"I was not!" I exclaimed, causing us to get several strange looks from the second years walking past us in the corridor.

"Agrona, stop it! When were you going to tell me, Gore? I understand not telling Al, but really, when have I ever kept anything from you?"

"Of course she told you. I bet by the end of the week the whole school'll know. That girl cannot keep her mouth shut. I was going to tell you, honest, but think about it, the more people we tell, the more chance there is that it'll get around the school. I know you wouldn't tell anyone, but when I do tell Al, he's going to be angry that he was the only one that didn't know!"

We were at the classroom now, and as we went inside Scorp gave me a pointed look.

"You will tell him soon though. You cannot keep something like this from him for any longer. He'll just be hurt you can't trust him."

"He'll just be angry that I'm dating his brother!" I cried out.

"Look, we'll discuss this later, ok?"

**Agrona**

As I came out of Arithmancy, I said goodbye to Scorp. It was lunch, but I was heading back up to my dorm room to dump my things. As I headed towards the flight of stairs leading down to the dungeons a pair of warm arms grabbed me round the waist and pulled me into a dark alcove. I let out a small squeak as this happened, which caused a familiar chuckle to come from my captor.

"James. What are you doing?" I whispered, leaning into him slightly as he hugged me.

"I missed you, I just wanted to see you," He replied, his chin resting on my head.

"Right, ok, whatever you say. Could this not have been elsewhere, rather than somewhere where I cannot see you?"

"But this is more romantic, or at least that's what Fred was going on about this morning. I swear he read's Rose's romance books."

"James," I let out a small laugh, turning in his arms and looping my own round his neck. "What if someone sees us?" I asked

"Everyone's at lunch. Just humour me this once, ok?" He paused, only continuing once I had nodded. "I've got detentions on Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday, because of what happened this last night, so I can't meet you tomorrow, but I'm free now, come to the kitchens with me, we'll get some lunch and talk."

I nodded, giving him a peck on the lips before pulling back and linking my fingers through his. We walked up to the kitchens, and once we were inside and settled with large plates of food in front of us both I asked him what had been bugging me since the previous dinnertime.

"What did they do? Vincent and Leon, I mean. I know they're rotten, but I'm curious at what made you so angry. You were practically shaking from it when you came in with those first years."

"They had been using them as target practice, Elliot had bruises all over his chest, and Matt had loads of cuts. It's been happening to all of them, everyone but the Slytherins as far as I know, but we don't exactly have any contacts with the your first years. They're experimenting with dark magic, Gore. I thought it was over, but they're starting again."

I noticed his fists clenched on his fork, and I reached over, clasping his white knuckles into mine.

"I wish I had known," I sighed, "I'll look into it; see if there are any others. You don't have to worry James, or face this on your own, I'll help, your friends will help. It will be fine."

He flashed me a small smile, moving his hand so he was holding mine too. He nodded.

"Thanks, Agrona." James nodded at me, before letting go of my hand to continue eating.

**Scorpius**

Agrona didn't speak to me at all during Arithmancy, it was probably because I was trying to get her to tell Albus. She was being immature and idiotic, as she knew as well as everyone else that she should tell him.

Honestly, if anyone but Rose had told me about them I would not have believed it. James was very popular with many of the girls at Hogwarts, all houses and all ages, the younger ones would blush and stutter whenever he so much as smiled at them, and the older ones practically threw themselves at him. He and Albus are not very different in that respect, Albus just does not notice it, or if he does, he does not flaunt it or encourage it as James does. This was why I was so surprised when I found out about Agrona and James, whenever we would see him with a different girlfriend, which was almost every week, she would just roll her eyes.

When James came and found me in the Library before dinner, I was expecting him to threaten me about telling Albus, and upsetting Agrona, so when he smashed his fist down onto my table and growled something incomprehensible at me, I did not listen. It was only when I heard him mention Rose that I actually paid attention.

"You hurt my cousin, Malfoy, and I'll kill you." He growled at me, glaring as I blinked up at him.

"I thought this was about you and Agrona." I frowned lightly.

"What? No. wait, how do you know about that? Stop distracting me, I'm trying to threaten you."

"Right, sorry. I am not going to hurt Rose, Potter, I swear I would never do that." He seemed satisfied at that, but gave me one last glare before leaving me. I sighed as I glanced down at my now ruined essay. I stood up and decided to get some rest, we had a match tomorrow against Gryffindor, and both teams were as determined as the other was to win.

A/N: I am so,so sorry, this is so late and so short! I have no excuse, apart from being lazy and not writing! I also wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, adding this story to your alerts, etc. Seriously, I love you guys. Drop a review, tell me what you think, even if you hate it, tell me why :) also, I'm always reluctant to reply to reviews, I always want too, but I don't want to bother you :/ tell me if you want me to reply :)


End file.
